Death
: "I'm sorry, my friend. But I don't have the answer to that. I am naught but the bringer of death. Though despite that, God, I cannot predict how many of your angels are going to survive or be killed, nor can I tell you which ones either. What I find truly fascinating, God...is that though you and I are more powerful than any of these angels can process; we are both of a similar age, and yet we don't know what will happen. Life and death...good and evil...light and darkness. Regardless, all I can say is that, in the end, only either you or Lucifer are going to win this war. Only one of you will be victorious. And if Lucifer wins, if he doesn't destroy you, he'll probably just exile you at best. But if you win...well, what you do to or with Lucifer then...is entirely up to you." : —Death, speaking to God Death, also called The Grim Reaper, The Pale Horseman, and The Angel of Death, is a supernaturally ancient and supremely powerful primordial entity of immense power, having existed since the beginning of time alongside God. Death embodies death, ending, passing, and demise among humans. He is basically the embodiment of the end of all things, and also is the entity that all living things are fated to meet one day, when he comes to ferry them from the mortal world into the next realm. Death is so old, he cannot remember when he came into being, and says it is possible that he is as old, or even older, than God. It is thought that those who see him will soon perish, and as such he is considered a bad omen. The Grim Reaper is most analogous to Charon, the man believed to ferry the dead across the River Styx in Greek mythology. Biography Origins Since the beginning of time, Death existed alongside God Himself. Death does not remember how old he is, and suggests that he could be as old as, or even older than God. Death was there when God created Oracle (the Original Seraphim Angel and God's very first creation). Death also witnessed the creation of the Archangels, and other angels. Death is also acquainted with God. Fall From Grace The Rebellion of the Morningstar penisPending. Personality Death is in many ways opposite of God, being stoic and nearly emotionless. Despite being callous at times, Death has a respect for the natural order of the universe. Due to his advanced age, Death is completely detached from the rest of the universe. Death is shown to have a more civil and calm manner. Death also claims to be an acquaintance of God Himself, claiming that the two both share a similar advanced age to one another, although neither of them can remember which is older anymore or even if they are the same age. Powers and Abilities As the personification of the concept of death, Death is an unbelievably powerful being, possessing an immense amount of incalculably enormous infinite omnipotent power and omniscient intelligence and knowledge, with only God as the only known being capable of rivaling him. Death has great spiritual powers and is able to freeze time, bring souls to their place in the afterlife, and teleport. In combat, his main weapon is his scythe, which he can attack with in various ways. He once stated that, like God, he is more powerful than the angels can begin to understand, indicating that his powers far exceeds even archangels. The only known being who are able to contend with and match his immense power is God Himself. He can kill anything in the entire universe (except for possibly God). *'Omnipotence' - As the Angel of Death, Death himself is omnipotent and can do anything that he desires, possessing a great deal of incalculably infinite and unlimited supernatural power. He power and age is such that he described the Milky Way Galaxy as being an infant compared to him. He has existed since the beginning of time alongside God, although neither of them can remember who is older. He's called a "fly swatter" by the archangel Michael, with Michael seemingly inferring that everything Death reaps is a "fly" in comparison. His power greatly surpasses everything and any other being in the universe but God Himself. Death is so powerful that he can do anything. He once made his own scythe turn burning hot, without even looking at it. He is capable of killing anything in creation, ranging from humans to the archangels. However, like with God Himself, the surface of Death's power has barely been scratched, as we have yet to see Death use the extent of his powers. **'Reality Warping' - Death has unlimited power. **'Flight' - Death is independent of gravity. In addition, the Grim Reaper has hidden wings which he uses to fly around places. **'Superhuman Strength' - Death's strength is incalculable; he can undertake any physical weight. Death can easily lift a grown man high off the ground with one hand. **'Resurrection' - As he is literally the bringer of death, Death can resurrect all forms of life back to any state he so desires and can also bring any being he chooses back to life. He can even bring multiple people back to life just with his passing. However, as it bends/violates the Natural Order, he almost never does. **'Teleportation' - Death can teleport himself wherever and anywhere in the universe instantly. **'Touch Necrokinesis' - He can instantly kill anything or anything in this manner, causing instant death in anyone or anything. **'Invisibility' - Death can only be seen when he wants to be seen and he can also disappear at his own will. **'Telekinesis' - He can move objects or people with his mind. He once did this by bringing a couple of cups for him and God to drink. **'Apporting' - Death was able to summon his scythe to him. **'Terrakinesis' - Death can rumble entire rooms to any magnitude he so desires. **'Thermokinesis' - Death can thermokinetically increase or decrease temperatures to any intensity he so desires. *'Omniscience' - Because of his advanced age and having existed forever alongside God since the beginning of time, Death is omniscient, having a tremendous amount of extensively absolute knowledge and awareness of creation and the universe, including information about and high awareness of the universe, created beings and souls that more than exceeds that of the archangels, the seraphim, and even Oracle's, and is only rivaled by God. There is basically nothing he's unaware of, however only God Himself is more intelligent than the grim reaper, as Death’s intelligence is only rivaled and surpassed by God. *'Immortality' - Naturally, being the Angel of Death, Death is exempt from and not affected by all forms of pain, fatigue, disease, or death. Death cannot die or be killed and is above and exempt from old age and disease and he also doesn't age or have to eat, sleep or breathe. **'Invulnerability' - As both a Horseman and a fundamental driving force, Death is extraordinarily resistant to injury and is also exempt from physical harm and pain and cannot be physically destroyed in any manner, only his fellow Primordial Beings or his own Scythe can harm him. Death is invincible, exempt from physical harm and pain, and cannot be physically harmed or destroyed in any manner, although Satan is of the belief that Death's Scythe could kill him. However, this is unlikely due to the fact that the scythe was probably made by Death himself. *'Death Empowerment' - Death gains power from every being when they die. *'Skilled Fighter' - Despite his overall old appearance, Death is apparently a skilled fighter. Death is a well balanced character, proficient in both close range and long range fighting (though he is arguably better in long range). His most basic attack consists in a spinning scythe strike followed by a forward dash. In combat, his main weapon is his scythe, which he can attack with in various ways. Death can easily put up a rather impressive fight, and will teleport rapidly around the arena to avoid attacks and disorient opponents. Category:Characters